UCHIHA DIARIES : BOOK 9
by Xianthra17
Summary: This compilation of detailed stories come from the pages of the diaries kept by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...Ninth book now up and running... from Sasuke's entry...Starting the year right with Naruto's wedding...UchihaCest...Do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 9

* * *

**

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a great feeling about this year..._

_Everything is perfect..._

_Naruto is finally tying the know..._

_I am so happy for my bestfriend..._

_I honestly can't wait for my turn..._

_I love this year...

* * *

_

**Perfect Beginnings**

Chapter 1 : Back To Basics

"It's great to be back... isn't that right koibito?" Itachi said after he took a deep breath. Sasuke nodded "Yes nii-san... it's great to be back..." the young ravena agreed as he looked outside the window. They can already see the Tokyo train station and all the people waiting there. Itachi motioned Sasuke to sit beside him "Are you happy?" He asked as he touched the tip of Sasuke's nose lovingly. Sasuke nodded "Of course... that was the best Chrsitmas and New Year ever..." he exclaimed as a wide grin appeared on his face. They heard the train's final horn. The train then halted and everybody was rushing to get out and go to their respective destinations.

Itachi took their bags and followed Sasuke outside their cabin. It was a beautiful Monday morning... around 7 and the sun was making it's way out in the sky. Sasuke hailed a cab and helped Itachi place their bags in the back compartment. They silently rode for home... they were sure that Mina was waiting for them with a good breakfast... the elderly woman was aware that they were arriving home that morning. Sasuke looked at Itachi's direction and smiled. Itachi smiled back... sometimes words were not necessary for both of them. They understood each others minds most of the time pretty well.

Soon they reached home. Itachi paid for their fare and both went in their house. Mina was there to greet them... as usual, with her sparkling eyes and warm smile "Itachi... Sasuke... welcome back. Happy New Year to both of you..." she exclaimed as she planted a kiss on each of their cheeks. Sasuke chuckled "Happy New Year to you as well Mina-san... we got something for you... from Konoha..." he grinned and the old woman laughed. "You boys always pamper me... you know I don't need anything..." she commented. Itachi laughed "Oh, but I'm sure you have room for Konoha's rice wine..." he grinned and Mina started to laugh.

"Ah, you caught me Itachi... I can never refuse a bottle of good rice wine..." she joyfully said as he gave a small bow as Sasuke placed the package in her hands. They chatted for a little while until the elderly woman bade her farewells so the boys can rest. She left, and Itachi and Sasuke were alone. Itachi took his shoes off as Sasuke lounged himself unto the couch "Ah... finally... my back hurts..." he groaned. Itachi took the other couch... "Yes... the cabin's couch weren't as comfortable as they look..." he commented and Sasuke nodded his agreement. They grew silent for a few minutes... each reminiscing the happy moments they just shared.

Sasuke fell asleep... Itachi was about to when he felt his cellphone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He frowned... it was a text message and the number wasn't registered. 'Happy New Year!' was all it said. Itachi deleted the message and got up. He went into their room to change into some house clothes. He then arranged their bed. When everything was ready he went back to the living room the get Sasuke... who was still sleeping soundly on the couch. He gently carried Sasuke to bed... funny, the young raven didn't even stir. Itachi successfully laid him on the bed without waking him up.

Itachi joined Sasuke and covered them both with a blanket. The winter crisp was still felt all over. He closed his eyes and soon joined Sasuke to dreamland. A few hours later they were both awake... they decided to visit the office. As Sasuke showered, Itachi checked the mail that arrived while they were away. One letter caught his eye... it was an invitation letter for Naruto's wedding. He smirked, finally the blonde was tying the knot. He felt excited... in a sense... knowing that he and Sasuke will be following this path soon.

Soon they were ready... Itachi was dressed in a pale salmon long-sleeved polo shirt... to which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and black slacks. Sasuke was dress with a pale blue collared shirt and stone-washed jeans. They used Sasuke's black Ferrari, but Itachi was driving. On their way, Itachi handed Sasuke the invitation "This came while we were away..." he said. Sasuke got the invitation and opened it. He smiled "Naru-chan is really doing it..." he grinned as his eyes sparkled with delight. "He sure is..." Itachi nodded as he looked at Sasuke with a knowing smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked as he gave Itachi's arm a soft slap. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke blushed. "Koibito..." Itachi said as he stopped his driving, the traffic light just turned red. Sasuke looked at Itachi "Hmn?" he said as he smirked, he was trying to guess what his lover was trying to tell him. "When would you like us to settle down?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's heart began racing... he already had a ready answer for that "Nii-san... I will make you decide that..." he responded with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

Itachi laughed "Honestly, if I follow my heart... I want to do it right now..." he exclaimed as he stepped on the gas pedal automatically as the traffic light turned green. Sasuke laughed and shook his head "Then why not do it?" he teased his lover. "Well, first and foremost... I want that day to be perfect..." Itachi explained dreamily. Sasuke looked at Itachi "Perfect? In what sense?" he asked. Itachi smiled as his mind was filled with all the things he wanted them to have on that special day. He looked at Sasuke, reached for his brother's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Perfect... in the sense that I want to have it prepared... cakes... give-aways and the works..." Itachi stated. Sasuke was very happy with what he heard. It was like his dream... he wanted to be married to Itachi in a formal way... with witnesses and vows. He squeezed Itachi's hand back "I love you so much nii-san..." he said. Itachi smiled "And I you..." he said... his voice caressed Sasuke's very core. "I want it to happen this year koibito..." Itachi said as he placed his eyes back to the road. "Once I find the perfect venue... I will tell you..." he said. Sasuke nodded, he couldn't wait!

They soon reached the Uchiha building. They parked and went directly towards the main office floor. The other floors were rented by other businesses in the area. Konan greeted them both as they came in "Itachi... Sasuke... Happy new year to both..." she said as she went near them and planted each one with a soft peck on the cheeks. Sasuke smiled "Konan-chan... you look more beautiful everytime I see you..." he exclaimed. Konan blushed and slapped Sasuke's arm lightly "I heard that from Pein already... try something new..." she joked. Sasuke and Itachi laughed in unison.

They chatted for a while... then Konan gave Itachi updates from the business while he was gone. Sasuke stared outside the window. He was happy... this year was going to be great... he can feel it... He looked at the clouds and made a silent prayer 'Thank you, Kami... for everything... I promise to love him... forever and ever...' he thought as he closed his eyes. He was excited from head to toe... but, he needed to give Naruto a party first... his blonde best friend was always there for him through thick and thin... he needed to give his best buddy the best bachelor's party ever!

**~tbc~**

* * *

Hi guys...

Sorry it took me so long to update...

I was (as always) busy at work...

Happy New Year... it's better late than never

hahahahahahah

I love you all guys!

See you in the next chappy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 9

* * *

**

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a great feeling about this year..._

_Everything is perfect..._

_Naruto is finally tying the know..._

_I am so happy for my bestfriend..._

_I honestly can't wait for my turn..._

_I love this year...

* * *

_

**Perfect Beginnings**

Chapter 2 : Naruto's Bachelor Party

"Come on Naru... we need to do this..." Sasuke persuaded the blonde. They were talking on the phone for almost an hour now. Naruto kept laughing on the other line "Suke... that is really not necessary... for me, a bachelor's party is done for someone who feels bad about getting tied down..." the blonde explained. Sasuke shook his head "... yeah, yeah... I know you have been dreaming of this... but please... we need to follow tradition..." he exclaimed. Naruto sighed... fighting with Sasuke over something that the raven have already planned was like trying to mix oil with water. It was impossible to win.

"Fine... we will have a bachelor's party..." Nartuo finally gave in. Sasuke grinned "Yes! Thanks Naru... promise you will enjoy this party..." the raven exclaimed. Naruto shook his head, Sasuke was really very childish sometimes... he always gets what he wants... like always... "So... when will it be and where will it happen?" Naruto asked as he walked around his room. Sasuke started giving him the answers he needed. They decided to invite some close friends to the said event. Naruto felt a wee-bit excited... he just didn't want to tell it to Sasuke. The raven would surely tease him if he did.

2 days after the said phone conversation, Sasuke and Naruto got together. They were at the mall... in a coffee shop to be exact. Naruto was busy toying his carrot cake as he listened to Sasuke's plans. "Suke... must we really invite a lot of people? I mean Gaa-kun's brother and sister are okay... and of course, Itachi-nii-san should be there as well..." Naruto stated as he looked at the list Sasuke gave him. "Well, not all of them will be coming... and they are just a few college friends..." Sasuke pointed out. 'Few' he says, Naruto thought as he looked at the list again... the last number was 55.

"Suke... have you already called them?" he asked. The raven shook his head, the blonde gave a sigh of relief "Suke... can I ask a small favor?" he said as he looked at the raven and batted his eyes. Sasuke started chuckling "What?" he said. "I was thinking... can we just have dinner... you, me... Itachi-nii-san... Gaa-kun and his siblings? Please?" he said, voice pleading and lips pouting. Sasuke laughed "If that's what you want Naru-chan... we can do that..." he gave in. Naruto's blue eyes started to sparkle with delight "Really Suke?" he asked and the raven nodded.

"Don't take it back..." the blonde demanded. Sasuke nodded and raised his right hand "I promise... but there are some conditions to it..." the raven said as he smirked. Naruto eyed Sasuke "Spill it..." he frowned. "First... I should be the one to cook for that dinner..." he grinned and Naruto nodded. "Second... you will make your specialty..." he added. Naruto looked at Sasuke "My specialty? I have a specialty?" he asked. Sasuke laughed... "Yes... remember the dessert you made me eat 2 years ago?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned... he can't remember what he made Sasuke eat that time.

"You can't remember it? It had mangoes in it... and cream..." Sasuke said as he tried to remember. Naruto snapped his fingers "Oh... oh... that one..." he exclaimed. "What is it called?" Sasuke asked as he sipped his coffee. "It's Mango Float..." he responded as he took a spoonful of icing from his cake. Sasuke nodded "Yes... that's the name..." he agreed. Naruto nodded "Yes... I will make that... any more conditions?" he asked. The raven smiled "One last thing..." he sweetly said. "We will be doing some videoke singing after dinner... and you must render a song..." he said victoriously.

Naruto sighed "Fine... you don't love me Suke..." Naruto pouted. Sasuke laughed "You're wrong... you know I love you..." he grinned wickedly. Naruto smiled at Sasuke "Thanks..." he said. The raven looked at the blonde "For what?" he asked. "For being the best-est friend one could ever ask for..." the blonde exclaimed as he gave Sasuke's hand a soft squeeze. Sasuke smiled warmly at Naruto "Don't mention it..." he said. "So... shall we do the groceries?" he asked. Naruto laughed "Hey, we didn't even plan on the date and the venue yet..." he exclaimed and the raven laughed.

They finally decided that the said bachelor's party a.k.a. dinner would be held on Friday... at the Uchiha's residence. Naruto already told Gaara about the plan and the latter promised to tell his siblings about it. Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house Thursday afternoon. They planned to raid the market early on Friday. Itachi was at the office when Naruto arrived. "Suke... do you think we can get sweet mangoes at this time of the year?" he asked. Sasuke nodded "Yes... there's this fruit stand that I know that sells sweet mangoes throughout the year..." he explained as Naruto sat on the couch.

Naruto smiled "That's great... can we go there now so I can make the float tonight so it will be solid tomorrow?" the blonde asked. Sasuke nodded "Sure... let's go..." he said as he grabbed his car keys and headed outside towards the garage with the blonde tailing behind. They went to the store only to find out that they were out of mangoes and the delivery would arrive tomorrow. Naruto looked sad but Sasuke reassured him "No worries... your float will be perfect tomorrorw..." he said as Naruto looked up and gave a small smile.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke went to get their supplies. They spent the whole morning preparing for the dinner/bachelor's party Sasuke was throwing away for his best friend. By 3 in the afternoon, Sasuke and Naruto were resting... the food were all sliced up, marinated and ready to be cooked. Naruto looked at Sasuke "Suke... you planned this all along didn't you?" he asked and the raven chuckled "Yep... I wanted this get-together to happen... I mean, once you are married... you will have lesser time to visit me here..." Sasuke explained.

The blonde looked at Sasuke "Suke, nothing will change... you will always be my bestfriend..." the blonde said. The raven nodded "You will be my bestfriend as well... forever and ever..." Sasuke commented as he gave the blonde's hand a squeeze. Naruto smiled... "So what time will we cook?" he asked as he looked at the clock on the wall. Sasuke smiled "I will do all the cooking... you just take your beauty rest... you are after all the guest of honor..." he teased Naruto. The blonde laughed "Yeah... you can worry no more, your requested float is in the fridge..." he poked Sasuke's side and the raven laughed.

Sasuke insisted that Naruto should take a nap. The blonde obliged, he went in the guest room and stretched his tired body. He couldn't sleep, his mind was so focused on the dinner party that they will be having tonight... Gaara seemed pleased with the idea. He received a text that his lover and his siblings were on their way to Tokyo. Naruto smiled, his dreams were all coming true... he will binded to his only love and Sasuke was happy with his life... he couldn't ask for more. He closed his eyes and fervently whispered "Thank you Kami... for everything..." he prayed his thanks above.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Hi guys...

I will upload everything I wrote...

hahahahahhahaha

Please leave me a review so my new year will be perfect...

pretty please?

mwah mwah mwah


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 9

* * *

**

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a great feeling about this year..._

_Everything is perfect..._

_Naruto is finally tying the know..._

_I am so happy for my bestfriend..._

_I honestly can't wait for my turn..._

_I love this year...

* * *

_

**Perfect Beginnings**

Chapter 3 : Naruto's Bachelor Party 2

Around 5 Naruto jumped up... he fell asleep while he day-dreamed. He woke up from the delicious aroma that was filling his nostrils. So Sasuke finally started cooking. He got up and went to the kitchen. He was welcomed by a cute sight... Sasuke was giving Itachi instructions as the elder raven was mixing the ladel and adding stuff into the pan. Itachi looked up and blushed "Naru-chan... you're awake!" he exclaimed. Naruto nodded and grinned "I didn't know you cook Itachi..." the blonde commented as Itachi laughed.

"Is Gaara here yet?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from what he was chopping. "He will arrive with the others around 7..." Naruto excitedly said. Sasuke smiled. This dinner was a really good idea. He loved the glow Naruto was having, his best friend was so happy and his heart felt glad. Naruto tried to help the Uchihas but he was again shooed away. Naruto faked a pout but Sasuke, as always teased him about it "It won't help Naru... I know you are faking it..." the raven commented and Naruto stuck his tongue out. Itachi chuckled as he shook his head in amusement.

Naruto decided to take a shower. Itachi intentionally left the office early since he wanted to help Sasuke with this event "You know, you really are ultra sweet koibito..." Itachi commented as he hugged Sasuke from behind. "Oh, stop teasing me nii-san..." Sasuke said as he made a couple of shooing motions with his hand. Itachi laughed harder. "Someday soon... we will be having our very own bachelor party..." Itachi murmured against Sasuke's nape. The latter shivered at the sensation "And where are we celebrating that?" Sasuke asked. "You'll see, koibito... you'll see..." Itachi mysteriously said.

After a couple of minutes, everything was cooked and prepared. Itachi was taking a shower as Sasuke arranged the table outside. The early evening sky was beautiful... it was a cool night and dinner under the stars was just perfect. Naruto came out carrying a vase of flowers to add on the table as a centerpiece "Hey Naru... you look like you're walking down the aisle with a boquet..." Sasuke commented. "Suke, we both know how the works go..." Naruto grinned. "I was just teasing you Naru..." Sasuke said as he pinched the tip of the blonde's nose fondly.

Itachi just walked out of the house and headed towards the table where they were at. The elder raven looked ravishing. He was wearing a wine colored long sleeved shirt, he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He wasn't wearing a tie... and he had a few buttons opened, revealing his creamy collar bones and Sasuke's locket. He paired it with charcoal slacks. He was all smiles as he reached them "Koibito... you go rest so you can take a shower... you need to rest, you've been cooking for hours..." Itachi said. Naruto smiled at Sasuke "Yeah, we don't want rheumatism on those hands..." the blonde added.

Sasuke left them as he went in the house to rest. It was already 6:30 in the evening. Naruto arranged the flowers as Itachi set the table. Naruto was dressed in a pale peach collared shirt and dark khaki slacks. Naruto was also wearing a necklace, obviously from his husband to be. "Are you happy, Naruto?" Itachi's question broke the silence and it startled Naruto. He looked at Itachi and his eyes were warm "Of course I am Itachi-nii-san... never thought I could be this happy..." he added. Itachi nodded "That's good to hear... you are making a good decision..." the raven-haired man commented.

Naruto smiled "So Itachi-nii-san... when are you going to ask Sasuke to take the vows?" the blonde ask. The elder raven smiled, with a twinkle in his eye "I have been thinking of that... I just haven't decided yet... I would like it to happen after our first anniversary... I've been trying to check if we can do it right here in Japan... where are you having yours?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled even wider "Canada... in Ontario to be exact... Sasuke told me about the place you had your vacation before... Gaa-kun apporved of it..." the blonde stated as his cheeks were dusted with blushes.

Itachi smiled... Ontario indeed was a beautiful place to get married... but he was thinking somewhere that he and Sasuke has never been to yet. How he wished it was possible to do it right there, in their own country... but since their laws only allowed special weddings like these to be done abroad... he needed to find the perfect location soon... time was running, it was already January and they will be celebrating their first anniversary next month. Itachi smiled as he remembered the good old days he and Sasuke shared... all the smiles and tears where worthwhile.

Around 7:30 Gaara arrived. The redhead was all smiles, obviously happy... he was literally glowing with happiness. Naruto ran to the gates to meet him. Along came Kankuro, Gaara's elder brother... he was dressed in dark colors and he was smirking. Temari, the eldest of the three was wearing a cocktail dress. She smiled at Itachi as she passed "Hello Itachi... looking good, as always..." she commented. Itachi smiled at the woman as he gave a nod "Hello Temari... you look good yourself..." he praised and the woman blushed. The two met before, they had a couple of subjects together when they were in college.

Sasuke finally came out of the house. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and Khaki pants. His smiled was dazzling as he greeted the newcomers "Gaara... Kankuro... Temari... so glad you could come..." the raven smiled as the the three nodded their thanks. They decided to start dinner... the night was young and they still had a lot of plans to fulfill. The food was served and Itachi said the graces. They started eating and had a lively conversation... about the wedding of course. Obviously, Temari and Kankuro approved of Gaara and Naruto's union without second thoughts.

After dinner, they decided to have a night out... at the bars in the city. Kankuro was pleased with the idea. Temari was game as well. Itachi loaned their SUV to the Sabaku's as he took charge of Sasuke's black one. Sasuke told Itachi where he had their reservation. The SUV followed the Ferrari to a sleek-looking bar called 'Red Kimono'. Itachi looked at Sasuke "You've been here?" he asked. "No nii-san... but this one just opened... and based on the reviews, this place is a blast..." Sasuke said as Itachi nodded. Leave it to Sasuke to be updated with all the social spots in town.

Indeed, the interior of the bar was superb. The lighting and the decors where delightful to the eyes. Sasuke reserved a room where they can have their singing session. Temari clapped her hands as she got in the videoke room. She took the micropone and rendered the first song. Kankuro took the next song... then they coaxed Gaara to sing... he blushed furiously as Naruto handed him the microphone. He finally gave in... he sang a couple of English songs... much to the blonde's delight. They didn't force Sasuke to sing... since they all agreed that Sasuke deserved a rest after all the cooking.

Temari took the microphone and handed it to Itachi. The elder raven looked confused. The blonde woman laughed "Well Itachi... only Sasuke has the rights to refuse to sing... you need to sing... I heard you sang at school when you were younger..." she teased Itachi. Itachi smiled, he was not a professional singer, but he knew he wasn't out of tune. He took the microphone and chose a song. As the first few bars floated in the air, Sasuke's attention went directly to Itachi. Itachi smiled as he winked at Sasuke who was smiling sweetly at him. He then started singing 'Faithfully' by the band called Journey.

**~tbc~**

* * *

I love that song...

especially the version made by the Glee singers...

I love you guys...

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 9

* * *

**

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a great feeling about this year..._

_Everything is perfect..._

_Naruto is finally tying the know..._

_I am so happy for my bestfriend..._

_I honestly can't wait for my turn..._

_I love this year...

* * *

_

**Perfect Beginnings**

Chapter 4 : How To Get A Wedding Present For Naruto

After the so called 'Bachelor's party', Naruto became extra busy with the preparations. It was going to be a simple wedding, less than 30 guests... and all of them will be flying to Canada. Sasuke helped Naruto with the reservation. Though physically they were far, they were connected via cellphone and internet everyday. "Suke... thanks... thanks for helping me out..." Naruto said over the phone, they have been working together for almost 5 days now. Sasuke laughed "Don't start getting mushy Uzumaki..." Sasuke teased Naruto by calling him with his last name. Naruto laughed heartily "I am not getting mushy Uchiha!" Naruto exclaimed.

Finally, after a few hours all the reservations were done. Sasuke was off the phone. He decided to go to Itachi and talk about a wedding gift for his best friend. Sasuke took a quick shower and drove off to FMU building. Itachi was surprised to see him "Koibito... what a pleasant surprise..." the elder raven exclaimed as he pulled his young lover over for a kiss. Sasuke kissed Itachi back "You missed me nii-san?" he asked as he traced Itachi's jaw. Itachi softly laughed "Don't tease me my dear... I will not have any seconds thoughts of claiming you here..." Itachi huskily whispered.

Sasuke playfully slapped Itachi's arm "I wasn't doing anything... you and your thoughts..." Sasuke teased Itachi, although he was already sporting a faint blush on his cheeks. "What brought you here, koibito?" Itachi asked as he nuzzled his face on Sasuke's neck. "Well, I was going to ask you about Naruto's gift... what are we going to get him?" he asked as he threw his head back a bit more, allowing Itachi to have more access to his creamy neck. "Koibito..." Itachi murmured against his skin. Obviously, Itachi can't think straight as he was distracted with something else.

Sasuke gently pushed Itachi off "Nii-san... we can't..." he said timidly. Itachi inhaled deeply "It's your fault... you smell too damn good..." he said as he gave Sasuke a smile. Sasuke smiled, Itachi was Itachi... always eager... always ready. "Come on nii-san... help me think..." Sasuke pleaded. Itachi laughed as he went back to his swivel chair "Why don't you take care of their honeymoon? I think there are available packages right now..." Itachi commented as he tinkered on his computer for the website that holds that information.

"Which country?" Itachi asked as Sasuke leaned over to get a better look, he then started to reserve and purchase a get-away package for the blonde. Itachi nudged Sasuke's cheek with his cheek, causing the young raven to shiver "Nii-san... you really shouldn't be doing this..." Sasuke scolded Itachi, his voice small as his blush was engulfing his face. Itachi chuckled "But koibito... I need you..." he teased Sasuke as he gently licked the hollow of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped as goosebumps scattered all over his skin. He looked at Itachi, his brother's eyes were shining... it spelled what he had in mind in capital letters.

Itachi cleared his table and motioned Sasuke to sit. Sasuke obediently sat before Itachi. Kami knows he wanted this... but the fear of getting caught was bothering him. Itachi stood up and started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt "Nii-san..." the young man protested. "Hmn?" Itachi asked as his fingers trailed over Sasuke's exposed chest "...we can't... we might get caught..." Sasuke said as he trembled under Itachi's touch. Itachi chuckled "The windows are tinted... they cant see us in here but we can see them outside..." Itachi said as he trailed small kisses all over Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned lightly. He then covered his hand over his mouth "Nii-san... I just can't... I might go too loud..." Sasuke hesitated. Itachi chuckled, his voice was music to Sasuke's ears... "My darling... I forgot to tell you that I had my office renovated..." he murmured against the silkiness of Sasuke's skin. "Renovated nii-san? Everything looks the same..." he whispered as Itachi continued to kiss his neck, gently nipping on the exposed skin. "Yes koibito it might look the same... but I had the walls changed..." Itachi said smiling mischievously. "You had it sound proofed, didn't you?" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke moaned as he felt Itachi's skilled tongue gently lick his pink nubs to life. Sasuke shivered "You are so sensitive Sasuke... ever since the start..." Itachi murmured as he felt Sasuke pull him closer to his chest. "Nii-san... are you sure about this? It's broad daylight... anyone could come in..." Sasuke said as he tried to fight his eyes from closing. He was getting extremely turned on... his heart was pounding furiously... they never had sex outside the confinements of their house or rented rooms... he gave Itachi an in-the-office-treat once... but that was it... this was something very un-Itachi-like.

"Come on koibito... give in already..." Itachi pleaded. He was extremely horny, Sasuke has been neglecting his needs for days. He couldn't wait for tonight... here was Sasuke, pink and flushed. The idea of taking Sasuke in his office room was becoming better and better. His hands roamed all over Sasuke's body... his opened shirt was exposing his body seductively. Itachi had a huge lump in his throat and a painful throb on his loins... even the tightest jeans can't conceal his need... the problem was he wasn't wearing jeans... the bulge was extremely obvious through his slacks "Please Sasuke..." Itachi pleaded.

Sasuke was feeling the need his brother had. He haven't had any release lately. He whimpered, surrendering to his brother's desire "Nii-san... ungh..." he moaned uncomprehendingly. Itachi had no time for more foreplay anymore. He unbuckled Sasuke's belt, his hands were trembling with excitement. He released his erection from the confines of his pants and motioned Sasuke to sit on his lap. Sasuke nodded, his face was all flushed with need. Their bodies electrified the moment their skins touched. "Sasuke... my Sasuke..." Itachi murmured against Sasuke's nape.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke whimpered "Don't worry my love... I came prepared..." Itachi huskily whispered into Sasuke's ear. He made Sasuke stoop over the table, exposing his sweet ass before Itachi. Itachi reached over one of the drawers and revealed a small tube of lube. He smiled as Sasuke gave out small gasps "You really planned this?" the young man asked. Itachi chuckled as his trembling hands uncapped he bottle "It's better to be prepared..." he said as he gave Sasuke's bottom a slap. Sasuke gasped as he felt Itachi's fingers preparing him for his entry.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke moaned as Itachi pulled Sasuke back and positioned him on his lap before his engorged erection. Itachi held Sasuke close, his free hand played with Sasuke's nipples, he was leaking hard... he needed Sasuke more than ever. Sasuke was gasping as he felt Itachi slowly making his entry. This experience was way too scary... yet it was filling his sanity with a kind of excitement he never knew possible. Sasuke clutched the swivel chair's armrest for support as Itachi guided his hips "Sasuke... why are you always so tight?" Itachi asked "I don't know... oh, fuck... I don't know..." Sasuke moaned his response.

**~tbc~**

* * *

uhm...

I really don't know...

wahahahahahahahah...

I'm going crazy!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 9

* * *

**

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a great feeling about this year..._

_Everything is perfect..._

_Naruto is finally tying the know..._

_I am so happy for my bestfriend..._

_I honestly can't wait for my turn..._

_I love this year...

* * *

_

**Perfect Beginnings**

Chapter 5 : Itachi Needs A Present As Well

Itachi was busy, he had his mind concentrated on what Sasuke was doing... his delicious lover was humping before him... "Sas-ah... Sasu-oh, fuck!" Itachi grunted as Sasuke moved. Sasuke was biting his lower lip, trying so hard no to scream... his hands gripped hard on the armrests so hard... he needed balance... he didn't want to stop for now "Nii-san... you're so hard..." Sasuke purred, making Itachi even hornier "Fuck... Sasuke..." Itachi gasped as Sasuke increased his pace. "You like me humping on top... don't you?" Sasuke whispered as trails of sweat rolled off the side of his forehead to his neck.

Itachi was lost for words as he pressed his chest on Sasuke's back... his sweat were absorbed by Sasuke's shirt... he reached for Sasuke's erection and began stroking it. Sasuke released a gasp "You are leaking so hard koibito... it's your fault that you are always busy..." Itachi scolded Sasuke as his hands continued to play with Sasuke's hardened length. "Ah... Itachi!" Sasuke groaned, Itachi knew that Sasuke finally found the position that hit his sweet spot. Itachi's hands moved identically with Sasuke's humping... his knees trembled... it was a good thing that he was seated.

Itachi rested his forehead on Sasuke's back, he can feel a huge turmoil in his abdomen... threatening to erupt any moment from now. He felt Sasuke's cock twitch, indicating that he was near his limit as well... Itachi whispered to Sasuke "Sasuke..." his voice was warm against Sasuke's wet skin. "Yes?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. "Release the chair... I'll hold you..." Itachi asked. Sasuke obliged. Itachi held Sasuke by the hips and guided Sasuke... he pushed and pulled Sasuke against him. He felt Sasuke shiver "Nii-san... harder... oh, Kami... harder... please..." the young raven pleaded.

Itachi loved it when Sasuke pleads... it would turn him on a thousandfolds... he pushed Sasuke and pulled him back harder, slamming Sasuke's ass on his lap with force... hitting Sasuke's prostate in the process. "Oh, fuck... Itachi..." Sasuke started breathing out obscenities... "Cum with me Sasuke..." Itachi grunted... his swivel chair was creeking... Sasuke held his length and began pumping himself to complete his satisfaction. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, and pumped harder than earlier "Oh gods, Sa-sukeee...!" Itachi groaned "Aaaahhh... Itachiiii...!" Sasuke screamed.

Luckily, Sasuke was able to cover his slit with his hands as he came, saving Itachi's carpet... while Itachi filled Sasuke with his own juice. They sat motionless for a couple of minutes, each trying to gain their breaths. Itachi suddenly kissed Sasuke's nape, making the young raven jump a bit. Itachi chuckled as he rested his head on Sasuke's nape "That was amazing... I'd gladly do it again anytime..." Itachi whispered. Sasuke chuckled as he tried to get up, his knees were still trembling from the intensity of his orgasm. "Nii-san... I need to go to the bathroom..." he said as he showed Itachi his soiled hands.

Itachi chuckled as he stoop over and raised Sasuke's pants back up, zippered them and buckled them for security. Sasuke slowly made his way to Itachi's personal bathroom. Itachi got up and zipped his pants up. He then chased after Sasuke. He got Sasuke's hand "Nii-san... what are you doing?" he asked. Itachi smiled as he placed Sasuke's right pointer finger in his mouth and gave it a good lick. Sasuke's eyes widened, "Nii-san, don't..." Sasuke pleaded. What Itachi was doing was so erotic, that he felt himself growing hard again. Itachi kissed Sasuke on the lips "Sweet, like always..." Itachi murmured as Sasuke blushed.

"Nii-san... you are pure evil..." Sasuke commented as Itachi watched him washed his hands with a knowing smile. Sasuke pouted as Itachi handed hm a paper towel "What are you talking about koibito? I am good... I didn't do anything at all..." Itachi said in a sweet voice. Sasuke stuck his tongue out... Itachi laughed and pulled Sasuke close. He captured Sasuke's pouting lips with his own and gently sucked the teasing tongue. Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned softly "I love you so much Sasuke..." Itachi said as he released the kiss. Sasuke smiled "I love you too..." he whispered back.

They went out of the bathroom. Sasuke noticed Itachi's swivel chair... it was tilted and one of the rollers were detached. Itachi's table was a mess. He felt Itachi give him a nudge "Look what you made me do..." he joked. "But nii-san... I didn't seduce you..." he whined innocently. Itachi chuckled as he walked over his table and started arranging the papers "You didn't, I did... you smell too damn good... you know very well that I am addicted to your scent..." Itachi smiled. Sasuke began buttoning his shirt up "Okay... I promise not to take a shower when I go here..." he joked. Itachi laughed "It will not work koibito..." he winked at Sasuke.

He stopped Sasuke's hands from his task "Don't koibito, I'm not done yet..." he grinned wickedly. Sasuke huffed "Nii-san, you are looking for a second round?" Sasuke asked with disbelief. Itachi nodded "What if I do koibito... will you give it to me?" the elder raven coaxed. "So soon... why can't you just wait for home?" Sasuke whined, obviously still scared of their whereabouts. Itachi laughed as he hugged Sasuke "My sweet moon cake... don't you trust your nii-san" he asked. Sasuke pouted "What did you call me?" he asked. "Moon cake... my delicious moon cake..." Itachi said over and over with a grin.

Itachi cupped Sasuke's face and stared into his eyes "You know Sasuke... I never realized one can be this in love with another..." he whispered as he gently planted small kisses on each of Sasuke's cheeks. "Oh, you are just sweet-talking me again..." Sasuke whined. "You are getting very whiny my love... it makes you even more adorable..." Itachi whispered. Sasuke blushed harder as Itachi pressed himself to him, making the young raven feel that he was eager to go again. He felt Itachi nibble on his left earlobe "Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered as he closed his eyes.

Itachi gently trailed his lips from Sasuke's ears to his neck. Sasuke shivered "Don't start again nii-san... I never have the strength to refuse you..." he moaned as his eyes turned droopy with need. Itachi unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt again... one at a time... caressing the exposed skin as his hands worked his way. Sasuke moaned lightly as Itachi gently licked his nipple back to life. Sasuke's hands ran through Itachi's hair "Uhmn... Itachi..." Sasuke gave out a lazy moan. Itachi gently sucked the rosy nub making the young raven gasp out.

They suddenly heard the intercom buzz "Itachi-san... can I come in?" Konan's voice floated. Itachi responded "Yes Konan, the door is opened..." Itachi said. He pressed a button beside the intercom releasing the door from it's lock. Sasuke escaped Itachi's arms and quickly buttoned his shirt up and went to sit on the couch near the draped windows. He burried his face under a magazine and pretended to be asleep. Konan came in carrying a couple of folders. She noticed Itachi sitting at the edge of the table. Itachi noticed her reaction "Konan my chair broke... can you please get me a new one?" he sweetly asked the blue-haired woman.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Can I have that swivel chair Itachi-kun?

wahahahahahahahaha...

I am sure Konan might be guessing something right about the chair...

don't you?

hahahahahahahahahhaha

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 9

* * *

**

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a great feeling about this year..._

_Everything is perfect..._

_Naruto is finally tying the know..._

_I am so happy for my bestfriend..._

_I honestly can't wait for my turn..._

_I love this year...

* * *

_

**Perfect Beginnings**

Chapter 6 : Naruto's Wedding

Itachi took a leave on Naruto's special day, he and Sasuke flew to Canada a day earlier than the blonde's wedding day. Sasuke joked that Itachi was excited. Itachi would just smile at Sasuke's jokes. They were walking at the park. They arrived a couple of hours earlier. Sasuke just arrived from Naruto's rented hotel room. He delivered Naruto's shoes... he told the blonde that it was part of his gift to him. Naruto had to give in... Sasuke is very persistent. "So you gave Naruto his shoes?" Itachi asked. "Yup... and it fit his attire like a charm..." Sasuke smiled victoriously.

Itachi and Sasuke passed by a bush that had small white flowers. Itachi pulled a flower out and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke laughed "You are hurting the plant nii-san..." he kidded as he twirled the flower with his fingers. Itachi laughed "Sasuke... I will gladly shower you with all the flowers in the world if you'd ask me to..." Itachi lovingly said as he reached out for Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled, Itachi was getting mushy... an indicator that his brother was relaxed and trouble-free. "I don't want that..." he coyly said. "Why?" Itachi asked. "Well... I have to clean up after that..." Sasuke pouted as Itachi laughed heartily.

Itachi and Sasuke continued to walk around, it was already twilight and the park was getting deserted. Naruto's wedding was scheduled at 8 in the morning. "Nii-san... aren't you hungry?" Sasuke asked as they passed by a cozy looking diner. Itachi did feel a bit hungry "A bit... we can go there a grab a bite..." he said as he and Sasuke walked towards the said diner. They were greeted by a beautiful woman, obviously Canadian... she had sandy-blonde hair and green eyes "Good evening. This way please..." she directed them both to an empty table by the aquarium.

The woman handed each of them their menus. She then left them so they could decide. "What are you having nii-san?" Sasuke asked as his eyes scanned over the contents of the menu. "I think I'll have one naked Sasuke tied in bed..." Itachi's eyes twinkled as his dark eyes bored directly at Sasuke's direction. Sasuke pouted "And I will have a naked Itachi, tied and blindfolded... with his ass facing me..." he fought back. Itachi started laughing "You dreamed of that position koibito?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smirked "Yes, and someday soon I will make that a reality..." he flashed Itachi a wide grin.

After the teasing remarks, Itachi and Sasuke called the waitress and gave her their orders. Itachi had pasta and Sasuke ordered steak with mashed potatoes. After dinner they decided to take a short walk before retiring to bed. It was a cool night and the stars were clearly seen over the horizon. "I wish we could be this happy forever nii-san..." Sasuke said as they walked. "Of course koibito... we will fight for this love..." Itachi assured his lover as he reached for his hand. They walked towards the hostel they were renting a room at. They finally decided to call it a night.

This was the day... Naruto called Sasuke around 5 am... wanting to make sure that the raven will not be late. Sasuke was laughing hard "Naru... calm down... I will be there... I will be your 'Best Witness'..." Sasuke assured the blonde. He heard the blonde sigh "I'm just nervous Suke..." the blonde's voice was small. "Naru... hey Naru... listen... this is your day... you and Gaara will be united... honestly, I really envy you..." Sasuke commented truthfully. He heard Naruto laugh "Sasuke Uchiha... I am forever grateful to you..." the blonde said. Sasuke smiled at what he heard. Naruto will be alright.

Itachi woke up and was surpised to see that Sasuke was already up and was seated near the window. "Koibito... you are up early..." he commented as he walked beside Sasuke and planted a kiss on his brother's forehead. "Naruto called me earlier... I wasn't able to go back to sleep..." he smiled. Itachi sat infront of Sasuke "So what time shall we leave?" he asked as he glanced on the small alarm clock by the nightstand. It was already quarter to seven. "Will you shower with me koibito?" Itachi asked with a sly grin. Sasuke stuck his tongue out "Yeah, as if there will be some showering done..." he grumbled at the laughing Itachi.

They finally got dressed without any delays... good thing Itachi behaved... They reached the Court of Appeals, the venue for the wedding 20 minutes before 8. Gaara was already there. He was wearing a dark grey suit. He looked a bit nervous. His face lit up when he saw Itachi and Sasuke arrive. "Naruto is in the bathroom..." the redhead commented. Sasuke have never seen Gaara worry... the feeling might be mutual... Itachi took his place with Temari and Kankuro. Sasuke excused himself and went to look for the blonde. He asked for the comfort room's direction from the receptionist.

"Naru?" Sasuke called out as he entered the bathroom. "In here Suke..." Naruto's voice called out. Sasuke followed Naruto's voice. He found him staring at the mirror. His cheeks were flushed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he stood beside Naruto. They both stared at the mirror. Naruto was all dressed up, he was wearing a pale gray suit, a rose was pinned on his breast pocket. "I'm so nervous Suke..." he whispered at the raven. Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder "Hey chill... you go out there and unite with the man of your dreams..." Sasuke urged the blonde.

Naruto took a couple of deep breaths "I can do this..." he murmured. "Hey what are you afraid off? It's just us... Itachi, Gaara... Temari... Kankuro and Iruka-sensei..." he smiled. They invited Iruka... Naruto's father figure... He just arrived the moment Sasuke headed out to look for the blonde. "Iruka-sensei? He is here now?" the bewildered blonde asked. Sasuke nodded. Naruto took a deep breath... "Okay... let's get this going..." he exclaimed as he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. He said a silent prayer and looked up "...let's go Suke..." he said.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom first, with Naruto following close behind. Sasuke wanted to laugh as he saw Gaara gave a sigh of relief the moment they entered the courtroom. The judge was waiting for them. He was all smiles as he looked at the flustered blonde. Temari was giggling softly, while Kakuro looked all over the room. Iruka was seated beside Itachi and they were talking in hushed tones. Sasuke sat beside Temari. Naruto stood before Gaara... the judge then cleared his throat and started to read to them their respective vows.

When all the legal things were done, and just right after Gaara and Naruto signed the papers legalizing their union... the small crowd cheered. The judge gave his sincerest congratulations and chatted with Iruka, who seemed to be the only one near his age. Itachi slipped behind Sasuke and gave his young lover's nape a kiss. Sasuke turned around and found a relaxed-looking Itachi wearing a big smile. Naruto was all smiles as well, his sunshine-blonde hair didn't even come close with the brightness of his smile. "Best wishes Naru..." Sasuke whispered as he gave the blonde a tight hug.

Naruto hugged Sasuke back "Thank you for being with me always Suke..." the blonde said, his voice quivered... indicating that he was trying hard not to cry. Sasuke broke their embrace and ran his thumb over the blonde's lids "Hey... it's your wedding... don't cry..." he told the teary-eyed blonde. Gaara came to his side and handed his better half a white handkerchief. He then pulled Naruto to his side, snaking an arm around his waist. Itachi smiled as he pulled something out of his breast pocket. "Here Naru-chan... our wedding present for you and Gaara-san..." Itachi said as he handed Naruto the envelope.

Naruto raised and eyebrow and looked at Itachi "Itachi-nii-san... you really shouldn't have... well... err... thank you..." he stammered. Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder as he watched the blonde slowly opening the envelope. Gaara looked intently at the content. Naruto read the inscriptions with his eyes. His blue eyes popped with surprise, even Gaara had the same expression "Suke... Nii-san... I... oh gosh..." the blonde exclaimed. Gaara's cheeks were now dusted with blush "Thank you so much... Itachi... Sasuke..." he politely thanked the Uchihas.

Itachi smiled and Sasuke chuckled. The envelope contained their plane tickets and hotel reservations. Sasuke knew Naruto loved the beach... he told Itachi about it before, so they decided to get them the honeymoon package for Grand Cayman Island in the Caribbean... specifically the Seven Mile Beach... Sasuke even took the liberty of renting a private beach house for the newlyweds. Sasuke looked at Itachi and the elder raven gave him a knowing nod. Sasuke knew that Naruto loved the present they got for him. "Thank you Suke!" the blonde exclaimed as he gave Sasuke a tight hug.

**~tbc~**

* * *

I really wanna go there too...

Take me with you Naru-chan...

I will carry your bags...

hahhahahahahahaha


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 9

* * *

**

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a great feeling about this year..._

_Everything is perfect..._

_Naruto is finally tying the know..._

_I am so happy for my bestfriend..._

_I honestly can't wait for my turn..._

_I love this year...

* * *

_

**Perfect Beginnings**

Chapter 7 : The Ultimate Dream

Itachi and Sasuke offered to drive the newlyweds to the airport. "I promise Suke... I will take a snapshot of everything on the island..." the blonde exclaimed as he raised his digital camera up and a couple of memory cards dangled on it's side. Sasuke laughed as Gaara chuckled. Naruto was obviously excited. Naruto then looked at Itachi "Nii-san..." he called. Itachi looked at the blonde and asked "Yes, Naru?" he responded. "Don't go marrying Sasuke off without me..." he warned the raven. Itachi laughed "Yes.. yes, of course... you should be there... you and Gaara..." he added with a hearty laugh.

"Calling all passengers for flight 74319... flight 74319..." a woman's voice filled the air. Gaara looked at their tickets "That's our cue..." he said as he reached for Naruto's hand. "Thanks for the ride Itachi... Sasuke..." Gaara said as he gave them both a small bow. Naruto waved happily as they both trotted for the departure area. Sasuke looked as the blonde walked away with his husband. He felt a small nudge on his side. He looked at Itachi and gave smile "There they go..." he said as his eyes brimmed with happiness. Itachi smiled and nodded "Yes koibito... I've never seen a more happier pair..." the elder raven commented.

"Shall we go?" Itachi asked as he looked at his watch. It was Saturday and Itachi was off from work. Sasuke looked at his brother "Where are we going?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his pocket. Itachi gave it a while before he answered "Well... we've got nothing to do... where would you like to go?" he asked his lover sweetly. Sasuke thought for a moment "Can we go to Disneyland?" he asked as his eyes sparkled. Itachi laughed. He did notice that he had been laughing a lot lately. It felt good. He never felt this happy in his life before, only now with Sasuke. "Why not? Let's go..." he said as he reached for Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke slipped in the front seat and allowed Itachi to drive, it was his SUV after all. He was the one who took charge of the wheel earlier. Itachi was silent along the way. Sasuke frowned "Is everything alright nii-san?" he asked. Itachi nodded "Yes... I was just thinking what ride were going to go first..." he responded. Not convinced with the reply, Sasuke folded his arms "Spill it... like now..." Sasuke demanded with a pout. Itachi pulled over. The car came to an instant halt. Sasuke waited as the elder raven looked at him. Obviously, Itachi was trying to hide his amusement.

"Spill it Itachi..." Sasuke grunted. Itachi chuckled, finally his smile flowed out "I was just teasing you... you are overly observant koibito..." Itachi commented. "You see Sasuke... I have been thinking..." Itachi started. Sasuke listened... Itachi is a man of few words... so every word has its reasons... "Next month... you and I will be officially celebrating our first year together..." he said. Sasuke never expected Itachi to say that... Itachi was thoughtful... but he knew his brother had a lot of things in mind. Sasuke smiled and blushed unexpectedly... and Itachi noticed that reaction.

"And why is my better-half smiling...?" Itachi asked as he placed his thumb under Sasuke's chin, making the young raven's gaze meet with his own. "I never thought you were thinking of that..." he said honestly. "Sasuke... a dream is a dream... in times you are at your happiest, these dreams would fill your sanity..." Itachi explained. Itachi moved closer to Sasuke. The young raven closed his eyes and gave a dreamy sigh "Are you planning to kiss me?" he asked. Itachi smirked and leaned over "You bet I do..." he said as he gave Sasuke's expecting lips a kiss.

The kiss ended, not because they wanted it to... but because they needed to breathe... and they were parked on the side of the road. Good thing the SUV was heavily tinted. They would have caused traffic nearby. Itachi lovingly looked at Sasuke as the latter made slow gasps for air. Sasuke's face was flushed... he always would blush after they kiss. "Sasuke... I only have one dream in my life now..." Itachi commented. Sasuke looked at Itachi and played at a lock of hair that got loose from their kiss "What?" he asked as he smiled. "To be legally united to you... as soon as possible..." he responded with all his heart.

Sasuke gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek "I love you so much nii-san..." he said as he pulled Itachi's collar up so his lover's face will be directed before him. Itachi smirked "I know that... you've been telling me that for almost a year now..." Itachi kidded his brother. "Yeah... because I don't want you to ever forget it..." Sasuke said as he looked deeply into Itachi's eyes. Itachi smiled at his brother "And I love you... more than any word or phrase could possibly express..." his confession caressed Sasuke's heart to the core.

"So are we still up for Disneyland?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded enthusiastically "Of course... who said we cancelled that out?" he grinned as he motioned Itachi to start the engine. Itachi laughed a good hearty chortle. He started the engine and drove them off to Disneyland. Sasuke was smiling contentedly at the corner. Itachi noticed that but said nothing... sometimes, they understood each other too well that even in silence their hearts can communicate. This may be how soulmates are detected. Itachi then reached out for Sasuke's hand and continued to drive with his lover's palm over his own.

They soon reached the amusement park. It was Saturday and the place was jammed with people. Itachi luckily found a parking spot near the entrance. He parked the car and got off. Sasuke was already smiling widely as he looked around. "Let's go..." Itachi called out and Sasuke skipped his way beside his brother. They paid for the entrance and decided to get the ride-all-you-want special. Sasuke looked so happy. It was their first time to go to a place like this. Sasuke quickly pulled Itachi towards the roller coaster "Nii-san... this gotta be our first ride!" the young raven exclaimed.

Itachi followed Sasuke, who was literally dragging him towards the line. Itachi was so amused with his brother... Sasuke looked so cute, his eyes were dancing with excitement. Who could ever think this handsome man before him can transform into someone way beyond his years. They took the front seat of the ride, much to Sasuke's delight. Itachi rolled his eyes and feigned boredom. Sasuke pouted "Oh come on nii-san... can't you show at least a bit enthusiasm?" he whined. Itachi smirked "I was just kidding koibito... but you gotta let me pick our last ride..." he asked and Sasuke nodded without second-thoughts.

So their day went on... ride after ride... Itachi followed Sasuke with a genuine smile and enthusiasm of a child. Sasuke was so lost in his own little wonderland world. Maybe because he didn't really enjoy his childhood. Their childhood was full of competition and pain. Itachi promised himself that he will make up for Sasuke's lost childhood. He will make sure that now Sasuke was his, he will see to it that no pain will ever cross Sasuke's path. His brother was born to smile and be happy. Sasuke was born to complete his life.

**~tbc~**

* * *

They are really meant to be...

All my tears are running down the drain...

I just love them...

boooohoooooohooooooo

Cookies for me? Please?

Ja *sniff* Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 9

* * *

**

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a great feeling about this year..._

_Everything is perfect..._

_Naruto is finally tying the know..._

_I am so happy for my bestfriend..._

_I honestly can't wait for my turn..._

_I love this year...

* * *

_

**Perfect Beginnings**

Chapter 8 : A Glimpse of Paradise

"Nii-san... look here..." Sasuke called out as he wiped Itachi's lips with a piece of tissue. They were currently eating some hotdogs. Itachi ordered one with meat sauce and pickle relish while Sasuke had vegetable toppings. Itachi smiled "Thanks koibito..." he said as he took another bite. They finished their snack and shared a large coke. "So where next?" Itachi asked as he looked at his watch... it was already 4 in the afternoon. "One last ride please?" Sasuke pleaded. Itachi looked at Sasuke "Well... don't I get to choose our last ride?" he asked. Sasuke nodded "Yes... then we will have an early dinner..." he said.

Itachi led Sasuke towards the exterior part of the park. Sasuke looked around... trying to verify where they were excatly heading. A few familiar decorations were seen... until Sasuke realized that they were heading for the Haunted Mansion. Sasuke was relieved... he thought Itachi would take him to a love boat or something... his imagination sometimes is really wild. He grinned "Cool... I never thought about this..." he said. Itachi chuckled "Yeah... you were just up to all the carnival rides... let's try this..." Itachi gleefully said that it made Sasuke laugh.

So off they went, in to the Haunted Mansion. Sasuke was impressed... the effects were good... it felt real... and Itachi seemed to be entertained. He grinned as he poked his brother's side "Scared nii-san?" he teased. "Only of loosing you..." came Itachi's husky reply. Sasuke yelped as Itachi pulled him close, their lips only millimeters apart. "Nii-san..." Sasuke breathed, his sweet breath blew before Itachi. "What is it?" the elder raven whispered. "Not here... please..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi smirked "Don't be afraid my love, I won't..." the elder raven assured his lover with a wink.

The ride ended and they were now in their car and were thinking of a good place to have dinner. They left Disneyland around 6... with a couple of souvenirs. After the Haunted Mansion, they played a couple of games. Itachi won Sasuke a stuffed bear from a shooting game. Sasuke won a fluffy hat from a hoop-throwing game. It was one of the nicest days that they have spent in each other's company. The mere knowledge that your loved one is with you... enjoying your company... was one of the greatest things one can achieve. It was an ultimate high.

They finally decided to go to the outskirts of Tokyo. Some of the best home-cooked meals can be found there, not to mention the best Sake in town as well. Itachi knew the place a bit well. He had been here quiet a few times already. He parked in front of a small brick house. He and Sasuke went in and were greeted by an elderly woman with an apron. "Itachi-san... it's been a while... what a surprise..." she exclaimed as she bowed. Itachi smiled, his eyes warmed and Sasuke noticed that. The woman then looked at Sasuke "And you finally brought your date..." she happily said as her eyes crinkled.

"Maiko-chan... meet Sasuke... koibito, this is Maiko... the owner of this lovely place..." Itachi introduced Sasuke. Sasuke was thrilled with the fact that Itachi introduced him as his lover... he felt his cheeks burn. The elder woman smiled "Pleasure to meet Itachi's precious one... please, make yourself at home..." she said as he urged Sasuke to move and sit on one of the vacant tables. There were only a few patrons as of the moment.

Sasuke and Itachi were then give their menus, but Itachi already knew what to order... "Maiko-chan... I'll have my favorite... and please make it a bit more spicy..." Itachi sweetly said. The woman nodded and left. Sasuke looked at Itachi "Nii-san... she seems to know you..." he said. Itachi smiled "Yes... I usually go here when I'm down... times when I was so frustrated that I can't let you know how I felt... she is a good listener... she gave me wonderful advised and told me stories that got rooted in my heart..." Itachi's long explanation thrilled Sasuke.

"She knows that I was in love with someone... maybe by now she knows that it's you... you are the first person I brought here alone... the gang have been here for some drinks before..." Itachi explained. Sasuke smiled. Being Itachi's lover was the best thing in the world. It may not be that easy... after all, sailing doesn't always give you smooth seas. Everything happens as planned by the heavens above. "I love you Itachi..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi smiled "And I love you... today... until forever..." he whispered as he leaned over and gave Sasuke a kiss.

Love does work in many forms... True love is synonymous to being in Paradise... it is rare, but when you find it... it's worth all the wait!

**~See You On The Next Book~

* * *

**

Sorry it was kinda short...

But this is my fave chappy...

Thanks for being with me guys...

For all the faves and alerts in this series...

You guys made my writing life a dream come true...

See you on the next book...

Ja Ne!**  
**


	9. Chapter 9 : Note from the Author

Yes, this was rushed.

I wrote this in less than 5 days...

But I did mention phrases stating that a couple of days went on...

I hope that you got my point...

Sorry if it felt rushed...

and yes... another typo error

"know" is supposed to be "knot"

sorry guys... my bad...

:( don't hate me...


End file.
